houseofdramafandomcom-20200214-history
HOD Big Brother(season 2)
HODBB2 was the second season of the American reality television series HOD Big Brother. It is based upon the Netherlands series of the same name, which gained notoriety in 1999 and 2000. The series premiered on CBS on July 8, 2010 and lasted ten weeks until the live finale on September 15, 2010. The twelfth season saw a slight increase in ratings when compared to the past season of the series. The season premiered to a total of 7.35 million viewers, a slight increase from the previous season's launch and the highest for a premiere episode since Big Brother 8. The season finale had a total of 7.89 million viewers, continuing to average slightly above the past season and the highest since the eight edition. In total, the series averaged 7.76 million viewers, higher than that of the previous two seasons and the highest since Big Brother 5 in 2004. Big Brother 12 was initially set to feature a total of 14 HouseGuests, though one HouseGuest left the show before entering the house and was not replaced. The series ended after 75 days, in which returning HouseGuest CT Tamburello was crowned the Winner, while Antonio Rivera was crowned the Runner-Up. The premise of the series remained largely unchanged from previous editions of the series, in which a group of contestants, known as "HouseGuests," compete to win the series by voting each other off and being the last HouseGuest remaining. One HouseGuest, known as the Head of Household, must nominate two of their fellow HouseGuests for eviction. The winner of the Power of Veto can remove one of the nominees from the block, forcing the HoH to nominate another HouseGuest. The HouseGuests then vote to evict one of the nominees, and the HouseGuest with the most votes is evicted. When only two HouseGuests remained, the last seven/nine evicted HouseGuests, known as the Jury of Seven/Nine, would decide which of them would win the $500,000 prize. A HouseGuest can be expelled from the show for breaking rules, such as discussing nominations when not permitted. Production Development HODBB2 is produced by HODTV and HOD Studios. This season of the program was announced five days before the season finale of Rookies Vs. Veterans 2. The Houseguests were chosen from the shows: The Real World, Bad Girls Club and House Of Drama. Prizes The 16 HouseGuests this season were competing for the main prize of $500,000. The winner of the series, determined by the previously evicted HouseGuests, would win the $500,000 prize, while the Runner-Up would receive a $50,000 prize. House The production team was located in the second story of the House which included the story department, audio department and the switchers and shaders. The house was equipped with 52 cameras and 95 microphones to record the participants. The art department that created the competitions for the program was located outside the house. The house theme was the under the sea. The living room featured blue and grey colored walling and furniture. The room that had featured a gym the previous season was now known as the "Cabana" room, and simply featured a large seating area. The bathroom in the house was colored in white, yellow, and brown, while yellow railing and plastic flamingos are featured by the stairs leading to the Head of Household room. There are various palm trees around the kitchen ceiling and the balcony at the Head of Household bedroom. The house included four bedrooms each varying in design and comfort. The Head of Household bedroom featured blue, purple, and white colors while the second bedroom was designed to be given the appearance of sunset. The third room initially used by the HouseGuests was later turned into the Have-Not room, which featured various bugs in jars with lawn chairs used as beds. Format Big Brother was a game show in which a group of contestants, referred to as HouseGuests, lived in isolation from the outside world in a custom built "house", constantly under video surveillance. During their time in the house, the HouseGuests were required to nominate two of their fellow contestants for potential banishment, and the two with the most votes would be nominated. This process was mandatory for all HouseGuests, and failure to comply could result in expulsion from the house. The public, through a vote conducted by phone, would vote to banish one of the nominated HouseGuests from the house, and the HouseGuest with the most votes from the viewers would be banished from the house. When only three HouseGuests remained, the viewers would vote for which of them should win the series, and the HouseGuest with the most votes would become the winner. The HouseGuests were competing for a $500,000 cash prize,though the Runner-Up of the series would receive $100,000 and the second Runner-Up would receive $50,000. During their time in the house, HouseGuests were given weekly tasks to perform. The HouseGuests would wager a portion of their weekly shopping budget on the task, and would either win double their wagered fund or lose the wagered fund depending on their performance in the task. The HouseGuests were required to work as a group to complete the task, with the format of the tasks varying based on the amount of remaining HouseGuests. Should the HouseGuests run out of the food provided for them, an emergency ration was available to them. The HouseGuests were forbidden from discussing nominations, and doing so could result in punishment. The format of the series was mainly seen as a social experiment, and required HouseGuests to interact with others who may have differing ideals, beliefs, and prejudices.HouseGuests were also required to make visits to the Red Room during their stay in the house, where they were able to share their thoughts and feelings on their fellow HouseGuests and the game. Houseguests Voting history Episodes S01/Ep01 "A Whole New Ballgame" S01/Ep02 "Stir Crazy" S01/Ep03 "Who Can I Run To?" S01/Ep04 "A Test Of Trust" S01/Ep05 "A Time To Keep Silent" S01/Ep06 "Clash Of The Egos" S01/Ep07 "All Confused" S01/Ep08 "Me & You Till The End" S01/Ep09 "Who's With Who?" S01/Ep10 "The Final Five" S01/Ep11 "Fight To The Finish" S01/Ep12 "The End Of The Road" S01/Ep13 "Live Reunion" References